Kid Icarus: Confronting War
by KamenRiderReaper
Summary: Taking place some time after the events of Uprising. Pit finds that the world requires his services once again when a new god is set on the destruction of humankind.
1. Chapter 1: A Peaceful Start

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

1. Consider this story something of a companion piece/sequel to KI: Uprising. There will be humor that's fourth wall-breaking at times and cheesy at others. I wanted to capture that magic that's present in the game as much as possible without really forcing it.

2. I wanted Palutena's height to be closer to Pit's but still have some authority over him in that sense. I know there are those animes in Nintendo Video that show otherwise but for the sake of this story, she'll be less amazon-esque.

With that said, though, I hope you like this. I loved the game on the 3DS and it's one of those titles that I think everyone should try at least once.

"Prepare to meet the light!"

Kid Icarus and all related properties (c) Nintendo

I am merely a fan!

* * *

Soaking in a hot spring: that was the ideal weekend pastime for the young angel. Pit hissed softly as he dipped his body into the bright, heavenly pool but once the water started to take effect, he was in his own personal heaven. He tilted his head back, his locks of brown hair linked with the golden laurel atop his head. As far as his clothing was concerned, well… not to say that Pit was uncomfortable with his skin but he grew something of a habit of wearing his clothes, toga, sandals, and all, in any hot spring he found. He threw his arms back behind him, resting them by the stylish column which was indicative of Skyworld.

Pit couldn't have felt better about himself. He had much to be thankful for after the fall of Medusa; he had a new ally in his doppelganger, Dark Pit. He insists that they are not friends but Pit blissfully believes otherwise. However, an angel is only as good as that of whom he or she worships and he couldn't have been more indebted to Palutena, the Goddess of Light. The both of them shared a friendly bond that not many angels had with the ones they answered to.

"Mmm, hot spring," Pit murmured under his breath as he let his eyes close. "Take me away…"

It wasn't meant to be.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU STUPID CUCUMBERS!"

Pit was jolted awake by the shriek that only he could recognize. His eyes widened at what could best be described as mutant cucumbers, possessing tiny arms, legs, and eyes. The three enchanted vegetables scurried along the edge of the hot spring and Pit jumped away, swimming to the middle of the spring in order to avoid the impending chaos.

"Get back here!" Palutena rushed into the hot spring room, her bright green eyes fixated on the cucumbers. Her attire was very becoming of a goddess as she wore an elegant white toga with smaller sandals than those of Pit's. Her hair was worn down, locks of green as vibrant as her eyes falling behind her back. She was also quite tall, though it was assumed considering her status as an authority figure, towering over Pit by about a head.

"Lady Palutena," Pit gasped as he tried to cover himself up, despite the fact that he was fully clothed in the hot spring. Again, one of Pit's many quirks. "I thought dinner wasn't for another three hours!"

"Tell that to those blasted vegetables," Palutena said before she watched a few of them jump into the hot spring. "Oh no! Pit, get them!"

Pit scrambled around the hot spring in order to find the cucumbers, which seemed to be having quite a time swimming about in order to avoid the angel's grasp. With some challenge, though, Pit finally gathered the three cucumbers in his grasp and it felt like he was wrestling with three wild puppies… if the puppies weren't cute in any way at all.

"I think our dinner is saved," Pit proclaimed happily, a grin on his face as he kept a firm grip on the living veggies.

"You save the day once more, Pit," Palutena said with a grateful smile laced across her beautiful facial features. "One of these days, I'll make certain to whip up something special. A dessert, just for you."

Pit's blue eyes seemed to light up with that sense of innocence he had. "Don't think I wouldn't like a cake! You know, like how Princess Peach would always treat Mario to a cake! And you're a goddess so you have to be, like, a gazillion times a better cook than she is!"

Palutena stifled a giggle with the back of her hand. "I don' think my cooking is that shabby. But I'll see what I can do about a cake," She promised Pit. She felt like making this young angel the captain of her army, the Centurions, was the best choice she had ever made. While he wasn't the most muscular or even the strongest in terms of brute strength, Pit gave her men the morale necessary to see through any battle. Pit cared and, in turn, she cared as well.

"Oh, and make sure it's chocolate icing over the yellow cake this time?" Pit requested.

Palutena's eyes narrowed slightly. "And just what is wrong with the vanilla icing? I thought you liked it."

"Oh, I did… but my insides didn't," Pit patted his stomach once. "Have you ever seen a toilet gag before? I think I've seen it happen."

"Potty talk aside, Pit," Palutena said before she knelt down in the hot spring with the captain of her army. "Is this all of what you've been doing recently? Soaking in the hot spring and training with the guards? You need other hobbies."

"But I do have other hobbies. I have my video games," Pit tried to reason.

"Your 3DS flew out of your pocket when you were flying."

"Yeah, of course," Pit chuckled nervously. "But what about cooking?"

"I take care of that and besides, you have a nastier habit of turning the veggies alive than I do."

"Okay, fair enough," Pit rubbed his chin in thought before he snapped his fingers. "What about guitar?"

Palutena's brow arched a bit. "You don't play guitar, though, Pit."

"It's never too late to learn, right?" Pit smiled optimistically. "But why are you so concerned about my hobbies?"

Palutena shrugged her shoulders. "I suppose I just want to see you enjoying yourself, that's all. After your little run-in with the Underworld-"

"Which I won," Pit stretched his arms out a bit. "Yup, pretty amazing," He said in a laid-back tone.

"Even so, it seems like you're coasting and I don't want you to be complacent. A member of Skyworld should always try new things," Palutena recited to Pit, a kind smile on her face. "Why don't you head down to the human world? I'm sure that something will spring to mind once you're there. Go and make some friends."

"But I do have friends," Pit tried to reason.

Palutena smirked. "I don't think the Centurions count."

"I didn't mean them," Pit said before he reached over to take Palutena's hand in his own. "I mean, who else has my back the most? You're like Pauline from Donkey Kong… except, you know, able to defend yourself and not get taken by a mean gorilla. Actually, scratch that; you're nothing like Pauline."

Palutena blushed slightly before she eased her hand out of Pit's. "Just go down to the human world. I'll make sure to active the Power of Flight when you're ready."

Pit nodded his head slightly. "Wait, what about dinner?"

"I'll save you something. Preferably an entrée without eyes," Palutena shuddered.

"Sounds good!" Pit stood from the hot spring and shook off his toga, Palutena sputtering a bit as she felt the tiny shots of spring water splash in her face. "Umm… my bad, Lady Palutena."

Palutena shook her head as she watched Pit take off for the gate to lead him out of Skyworld. "Just make sure you stay away from any and all swimming pools!" She called out to him. She then thought aloud to herself, "Maybe today won't be so boring after all."


	2. Chapter 2: This Is War

Pit whistled to himself as he flew through the skies, though not on his own accord. Despite being an angel, he was different in that he wasn't able to fly on his own. 'Humiliating' was not quite the word Pit could use to describe the situation; it was just that he wasn't able to find a stronger adjective. He didn't have reason to fear, though, as Palutena granted him the Power of Flight every time he took to the skies. Of course, this power would only last about five minutes at one time so Pit knew to make every moment count.

"Not a single Monoeye in the sky," Pit said with a wide smile on his face, enjoying the skies which seemed to be free of evil clutter. He couldn't even count off just how many pink one-eyed aliens he had encountered in his adventures.

Palutena's laughter was heard, to Pit. "You know, that rhymed. You ever thought about being a poet?"

"Me, a poet?" Pit blushed slightly as he performed a slight corkscrew in the air, his wings picking up the velocity to do so. "I'm more of a singer than anything else, you know."

"And yet you still can't play a guitar," Palutena poked fun at him. "I'm telling you it'd do wonders for your reputation. You might even become something of a winged heartthrob."

Pit shook his head a bit before looking down below, seeing the city in plain view. "We're close, Lady Palutena. Just set me down and I'll start my hobby search," He told her. Soon, he found himself descend to the ground below and he smiled at the rounds of applause he gained from the townsfolk. The battle which pitted Palutena against Medusa was worldwide news and Pit, being the hero to allow light to conquer darkness, was as big a celebrity as one could find.

"Aw, please, you're too much," Pit said as he held his hands up, seeing groups of people approach him. "C'mon, no autographs, please. No? Alright, maybe one. Two? Yeah, I think we can do twenty or so."

Pit, in his search for something to do in the human world, gained more attention than he thought he would have. Not being the celebrity type, considering people worshipped Palutena, Pit tried to take this attention with the greatest of modesty.

However, the attention would be shattered as several explosions were heard in the distance. Just like that, the townsfolk were reduced to terror.

"Pit, I sense a great danger in the distance," Palutena said as Pit did his best to perform crowd control, wanting to get everyone to safety. "Your first objective is to get all of these people away from the area so that they don't get hurt."

"One step ahead of you, Lady Palutena," Pit said with a nod, determined to see justice served. The angel quickly ushered several people into homes and stores, telling them to find lower ground so that they wouldn't be detected by the opposing forces. He then looked around the town square, noticing a little girl in pigtails with a frightened expression on her face. What caused such an expression to be had?

Slowly advancing towards her was what appeared to be a knight, donning a pale dark blue set of armor which seemed to have spikes protruding from each side. A pair of glaring yellow eyes could be seen behind the visor of his helmet. Pit gasped softly and used the momentum of his wings to trail across the ground at top speed, quickly sweeping the little girl in his arms.

"Are you okay?" Pit asked of her, to which she nodded in fright, yet awed at the winged hero. Pit gave a brief smile at her before he glared at the knight. "What business do you have here, knight?"

"I act only by the words of my God," The knight spoke lowly. "You may call me Deimos. You are the one who He has told my brother and me about. The one who fought for this world many times before."

Pit quickly ushered the little girl into the shop before he turned to face Deimos. "That would be me," He said confidently, pointing a thumb to his chest. "My name is Pit, captain of the Centurions and servant to the great Goddess of Light, Palutena! You've made a mistake showing your face here, so now it's time for you to vamoose or else," Drawing forth his Palutena Bow, the indigo weapon with gold trim that his Goddess bestowed upon him, Pit assumed a battle stance. "Prepare to meet the light!"

Pit charged at Deimos, his speed and agility having to be used against such a big adversary. However, he was thankful for such cunning as he narrowly avoided a strike for what best could have been described as a cross between a blade and a staff, a weapon Deimos dubbed the War Club. Pit performed a graceful backflip and started to fire off several arrows from the Palutena Bow.

"Hmph," Deimos said lowly, the shots only managing to make him step backwards once, not a dent to be found on his armor. "Is that the best you have, servant of Palutena?"

Pit's eyes widened in surprise; he couldn't even recall the last time a weapon of his had this little impact. "Um, Lady Palutena," He called to his Goddess. "I think we have a bit of a problem."

"Yes, it appears as though Deimos' armor is seemingly impenetrable," Palutena replied, Pit using quick footwork in order to make as much space between him and the knight as possible. "There has to be some way to defeat it but what it is, I couldn't even say."

"Well, let's see how it'll deal with a more precise weapon," Pit bounced on his heels in order to appear confident. "Lady Palutena, send me over the Boom Orbitars. That'll give him a nice _kapow_!" A moment of silence between Pit and his Goddess followed. "Um, Lady Palutena? Those Boom Orbitars?"

"Pit, you know that you can't change weapons during the middle of a level."

"What?" Pit exclaimed in surprise. "What am I supposed to do now? This big brute is gonna-"

Deimos raised his War Club up high and threw it down, Pit narrowly avoiding certain injury once again. The angel utilized his speed, though, and climbed on the slanted weapon as if he were a cat. He then mounted on Deimos' shoulders, holding onto his helmet with one hand while striking away with the bladed end of his Palutena Bow with the other.

"What are you doing?" Deimos bellowed as he unsuccessfully shook Pit off. "Get off of me, you winged fool! Fight me like a real warrior!"

"I'm not _just_ a warrior," Pit leaped off of Deimos' shoulders and performed a dropkick to his head, using his wings to gracefully go to the surface while the knight shook off the attack. "I'm a hero of the light!" He said with a wide smile, despite the obvious disadvantage he was at. "And one way or another, you're gonna see the light, too!"

Palutena had to chime in, "Wow, Pit That actually sounded pretty amazing, coming from you."

"Aww, you think so?" Pit rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I was working on it last night. I'm just trying a new catchphrase on. It's still in the working process-"

"Watch yourself!" Palutena cut him off as Deimos ran at Pit with the intention of mowing the angel down, like a semi against a dirt bike. However, Deimos was stopped, but not by any outside force of even by another example of Pit's cunning. It was merely a hand draped in front of Deimos' chest.

"Easy now, brother," Another knightly figure, though more gaunt and lean than his counterpart, spoke with a sense of elegance and class. However, this knight's armor was a pale crimson. "Why must we have this angel's blood spilled over unholy ground in such a way? If anything, his demise should be more stylish."

"How can a death be stylish?" Pit questioned aloud before he shook the thought from his mind for the time being. "Another knight? Who in the name of the light are you?"

"I am Phobos," The other knight spoke before giving a bow. "It's an honor to meet the one who slain Medusa as well as Hades."

Pit shook his head. "If you're looking for an autograph, I've already closed off the signing session," He said. He was about to get back into fighting stance once again that was, until he recognized the names. "Wait, 'Deimos' and 'Phobos?' Where have I heard those names before?"

"Pit, they are the brothers of war," Palutena spoke once more to him. "Deimos is the God of Terror while his brother, Phobos, is the God of Fear. They were born from the great God of War. Though looking at it now, 'spawned' is probably the more appropriate term than 'born.'"

"So I'm dealing with two Gods?" Pit questioned. "Two Gods who want to kill me, with no sort of rivalry between them?" He remembered the several disagreements that Hades would get into with the Goddess of Nature, Viridi, and that rivalry only scratched the surface. "My day to find a hobby just keeps getting better and better."

"If you're done babbling, servant of Palutena," Phobos addressed Pit. "I suggest you use that bow as skillfully as I've heard you could."

Pit was about to take the fight to the two Gods but despite his courage, Palutena knew that he wouldn't have been able to effectively go up against them in his current state. "Pit," She told him. "I'm sorry but I'm bringing you back to Skyworld."

"But I can take them!" Pit said determinedly. "Just give me a shot and I'll make them both fall!"

"If I give you that shot, the only one who's going to fall is you," Palutena said sternly as a heavenly glow surrounded Pit. Deimos started to approach the light but just as he was about to touch it, the light, as well as Pit, was gone.

"Don't fret, my dear brother," Phobos clapped Deimos once on the shoulder. "That servant won't be able to rely on his Goddess forever. Sooner or later," He held up his free hand, a sharpened weapon known as the War Claw resting there. "We will serve an angel to Father."


End file.
